dawnquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Character:Ayano Staron
Ayano Staron, is one of the 'adventurers' of DawnQuest I, and the next in the series DawnQuest II: World of Happiness. She is an elf and wants to change the Elven Kingdom of Izumo to be more of a happier place and more musical. DawnQuest I This storyline is after all other characters have successfully defeated the High Witch Queen Ayano Staron wants to join a girl band (IZUMO-100), which has 52 members, after successfully joining they go onto a trip to Xanarta-7 to cheer everybody up. But a army of highly advanced monsters and lizardfolk attack.. and Ayano is left with her 3 other friends to fight the army with their laser pistols, and find their way back to the concert space ship. During this time they retreat, the Kingdom of High Muxan decides to ban entertainment to exploit the working population. The team of the new 4 members decide to plan an mission to launch an illegal concert on the High Muxan city quarters. During which they are attacked by the Muxan army and are kicked off the concert for interrogation.. The leader of IZUMO-100 sends highly trained wizards to attack the jail building and it succeeds as the magic penetrates the technological advancements made by Muxan. The 4 girls are saved, and they decide to find the legendary 'Golden Microphone'. Search for the Golden Microphone The 4 members of IZUMO-100 ask the space ship leader to go to 'the ruins of ancient Maya' to search for the broken pieces of the magical golden microphone.. but they instead find a scroll telling them that there is a 'Orb of the Worlds' which will lead them to the Microphones broken parts. It is located at the Northern most part of the world (MT. IZUMO). Climbing of Mt. Izumo "Wait.. if this is the mountain, why are there giant towers with lasers coming out them! Somethings not right.. but we need to get to the top to get the Orb!" - Ayano Staron, member of IZUMO-100 The team attempt to climb the mountain and find some ancient mechanisms that need to be fixed to get to the top of the mountain. They go through 3 dungeons to get the 3 pieces to fix the mechanisms, and then the mechanism teleport them to a platform near the top of the Mountain. Once they get to the top of the mountain there is a boss monster at the top with lasers coming out. Once defeated it'll drop a 'The Golden Microphone Stand' and the team will be ambushed by the High Muxan army with their leader telling them that the army is also finding the Golden Microphone for 'security reasons' and tells the 4 that they'll be going somewhere East and ask them to compete with each other. They however fail to find the Orb of the Worlds, so they continue the search in the Desert of Sozuha. Desert of Sozuha After they ask the Main Researcher after boarding the space ship to research where is east, they get the reply that there is a desert east and they'll need to get to the area to recover the 2nd piece of the golden microphone and they say that there is 5 more pieces to recover. DawnQuest II: World of Happiness This game campaign is planned to happen at the end of the DawnQuest II game, as the other campaigns happen during the time of the War of the Spires. In the campaign 'World of Happiness' if selected by the player, they'll have Ayano 2 years after the events which happened in DawnQuest I. The world is in a stage of mourning for the loses of the War of the Spires and the destruction of Xanarta-7. IZUMO-100 goes defunct as a result of this due to many not buying any of their Orbs anymore. Ayano and her 3 friends go on a quest to restore the happiness of the world of Garn by creating sudden concerts in places where many mourn as well as High Muxan.